landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:George Matthews
Hahaha, ffffaaagggg... Alexandru 16 apr 2008 18:55 (UTC) Bèste George, doe bös op 't memènt geónblokkieërdj waenges 't persès det dore Mäöreser staat taenge dich is aangespanne. Geer zöltj, same mit Dimitri, 'n persès kriege. Öch spesifiek is det waenges: pazjenaverdaening, óngeluuk blókkaazjes oetdeile, óngeluuk pazjenabesjèrminger en nag get minder zwaor ree. Diens wuuertje bevräög: zwaore waorsjuwing, verplichte hoesaansjaffing en 'n blokkaasj van 5 waek. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 15:28 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I do not understand this language/dialect. George Matthews 18 apr 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::Language. Well, according to the law all cases must be in Limburgish, as many people here only speak little english. I'll say it short: You're unblocked for the process against you, requested punishment = heavy warning, you'll need to buy a house and a block of 5 weeks. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 15:34 (UTC) :::As I am not even an inhabitant of Mäöres, I will not frequent the Court, nor will I agree with the charge. This is an undemocratic trial and I do not wish to cooperate. I haven't even been here before today, so there will be nothing to charge me for. I salute you and I hope you shall not make such a mistake once more. George Matthews 18 apr 2008 15:41 (UTC) ::::Well, probably, you will not be blocked for 5 weeks. It's just that Mäöres feels attacked by the decitions made in Lovia. Probably, you'll only get a warning and a huisaanschaffingsverplichting (sorry, there are too many empty homes :D) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 15:43 (UTC) :::::That's very nice for the Maorians, but I do not agree. I'm not an inhabitant, I'm not a citizen, nor am I willing to buy a house in a nation where justice is a vague dream. Bye. George Matthews 18 apr 2008 15:47 (UTC) ::::::If you don't coorporate you'll bring the friendship with Lovia in deep water. I hope you will change your mind. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 16:49 (UTC) :::::::There no longer is a friendship I fear... Mäöres charged people who haven't done anything wrong, so we both won't cooperate. Throw us in gaol if that's what thee want. 18 apr 2008 16:52 (UTC) ::::::::That will not happen. I think Ooswes is just like Hitler, he likes war and fight. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 16:55 (UTC) I-jrès Doe, George Matthews oet Lovië, wuuers dees negsvóggendje twieë waek euverhuuertj. Toet die euverheuringer euver zeen, zöltj geer inne Keuning Dimitri I van Lovië Gevangenis mótte verblieve. Ich dank öch veur öch waalbegriep. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 19 apr 2008 15:45 (UTC) Pesès You, George Matthews, are accused by the Mäöreser state for conspiring with the Lovian king, King Dimitri "George" I and blocking and protection and more reasons, but I'm too lazy to type them all. The preferred punishment is a hundred years or so. You have not got the right, because of the severe hurting you've done towards to Mäöreser people, to have the process in a language you understand, so it will be in Limburgish. You have to take the lawyer Alexandru Latin and you also may defend yourself. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:21 (UTC) danke schön thumb Thanks Georgy! :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 14:48 (UTC) :Niet zo'n stoute jonge zijn è. Blok me toch voor eeuwig sömpele!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 14:53 (UTC) BLOCK ME FOR EVER!!! I don't give a * for that * country!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 14:58 (UTC) :That's possible if you start a trial against yourself and demand that punishment. Just, one more week of patience please. George Matthews 20 apr 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::Haha. Or I'm just going to ignore it :D:D:D:D:D:D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:02 (UTC) I can still inflewence Lovia from here :D Each time you'll see someting like "You've got a new message (last change)". How irritating! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:06 (UTC) Does Dimitri sometimes use your account? Considering typical Dimitri edits? --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:36 (UTC) :Ignore me, fine. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:39 (UTC) Je zoekt de oorlog op!!!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:43 (UTC) :Moet je niet doen... --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:43 (UTC) ::Dat is dom./Belgisch :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:43 (UTC) Haha. Ik ben je 'nt irritere :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:46 (UTC) Doe bös ech sömpel!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:51 (UTC) Why don't you tell Dimitri I'm considering to spread his beautiful prisoner-picture through whole Limburg (including the Belgian part) He'll surely like it :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:59 (UTC) You're really stupid. Bring me to a mental home, I belong there!!!! Or hang me, kill me, do what you like to do!!! Lovia is dead and so are you and all your sockpuppets. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 16:03 (UTC) OWTB, doe ni belachelijk, zen a en a mentaliteit echt kotsbeu! -- 20 apr 2008 17:32 (UTC) :Weet ik maar die Dimitri wil me niet voor eeuwig op Lovia blokke!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 17:35 (UTC) Trial cancelled Your trial in Mäöres has been cancelled by the interim-president, Ben (talk) on 20 apr 2008 18:19 (UTC) Message Only 8 edits and you're citizen. Forum:Verkeziginge U kunt nog uw stem uitbrengen tot maandig 12 mei 2008. U kunt voor (veur(e)) tegen (taenge) en neutraal (netraol) stemmen. Uw stem kan een wereld van verschil uitmaken bij de volgende posten: goevernäör - ketuur, erfgood en maatsjappie - oetstenjig - verveur. --OWTB 10 mei 2008 08:05 (UTC) Gäörne Bedankt voor het kopen van een huisje! --Bucureştean 25 jun 2009 19:59 (UTC)